


Caress

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To touch or stroke gently or lovingly."</p><p>Sam basically holds Dean after he was possessed and it took a lot out of him.</p><p>Obviously very short, only a little added here. Inspired by the like five second clip at the end of 11x16 because every bit of subtext counts and I ship destiel but WOW that was totally a wincest moment did you SEE that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

"Hey, hey, Dean! Dean, you good? You good?" Sam asked, but he didn't get an answer. Immediately he was sitting down, pulling Dean into his chest.

"Alright, I got you. I got you." Sam panted. He pulled Dean closer to him, and Dean leaned into him even more.

He slapped him on the shoulder, an obvious "well done". Dean squinted like he couldn't see, and Sam held him a little looser so he could feel around and get his bearings.

It wasn't often that they were this close together. Not exactly. Only after a very bad incident, or an exceptionally bad nightmare. Sam had never thought about it, but now that Dean had his body curled up in pain, right in Sams lap, he was certainly thinking about it.

He whispered again and put his hand in Deans hair, just trying to smooth it down. Dean leaned into his hand, and he moved his fingers.

Sam shifted a little, feeling a piece of the broken chair underneath him. It would leave nasty bruises where he hit Dean with it, and both of their jaws would need to be iced, but he could probably cover those bruises with the concealer he finally gave in and bought a few years back. He'd gotten good at covering up darkened skin, but Dean was better.

Dean finally caught his breath and tried to sit up. He groaned and fell back against Sams chest weakly.

"What'd it do?" Dean asked.

"Possessed your comatose body. Sorry." Sam said quietly.

"S'ok, just... Hang on." Dean said.

Sam nodded and slid over, then propped his back against the table leg. Dean looked up at him, and Sam gave him a half-hearted smile.

"You going to need a hospital? Did I break anything?"

"Nah, I'm not that old yet. I'll be fine. You ok? I probably got you good." Dean said.

"No, I'm alright. Just hurt my pride. And a little bit of my face." Sam chuckled. Dean smiled and looked around.

"This lady's gon' be pissed about her kitchen." Dean chuckled.

"It's alright. I'm sure she'll be moving after this." Sam said. Dean nodded and sighed.

"Alright, help me up little brother." Dean said.

Sam stood up and offered Dean a hand, bracing with his feet as he pulled him up. Dean clapped him on the back, and straightened his shirt.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Lets pack up." Sam said.

"Alright. Go ahead and go clean up in the bathroom." Dean said.

Sam nodded and started to go, but he stopped. Dean shut his eyes. He opened them. Sam was still standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just need to go check something before we go."

"What?"

"I think I saw Bobby."


End file.
